


Facts About My Fanfic Sanders Sides

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: As we all know, Sanders Sides is series created by none other than Thomas Sanders. Many people have always stuck to rooms because it is canon that the sides do have rooms. However, I made some changes when it came to the characters and their 'worlds.' I thought it would be nice to give you guys some input on my own version of the Sanders Sides.
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851





	1. Thomas Sanders A.K.A The Man

The leader of his own personalities, he was once known as The man when his personalities didn't know his own name in between the twenty years of his age. Dealing with everyday human activities, each of his personalities gain more energy depending on the situation he's in. The more energy each personality has, the more they can be capable of dealing with similar scenes again. After meeting his own personalities and realizing he had an ability, he decided to make fame with his sides. However, he decides not to reveal them in public for their privacy and safety in case someone wants to take them. Right away, he accepted Deceit and both him and the personality agreed that the skits were ok with showing him as a villain since later on, he would be revealed as apologetic and wanting to make things right.


	2. Roman A.K.A. Prince

Roman is the romantic personality. Hence his name. Ruling over a woodland, he is one of the princes of the many worlds that are ruled by the king, Thomas Sanders. His royalty energy stems from the plays that Thomas is involved in. He has many abilities. One of them being the summoning of woodland creatures. He rarely uses his sword and would rather stick to talking harshly at those who defy him. However, when he must use his weapon he can easily cut down any unwanted creatures. His sword made out of the love that Thomas receives from his friends and family.  
After falling in love with Virgil, a dark side with once confusing intentions, he began to show a dark yet not evil side. Giving his dark prince permission, he allowed gothic related animals in the woods. The woodland world now appears crooked but full of life with many creatures to decorate the imperfection that they both call beauty. He had a true form which presents him as a king with a golden red staff and rose petals pop out of his robe every time he walks. This showed a past history where he was once a king before Thomas had a mature sense.


	3. Virgil A.K.A Anxiety

Virgil once had his own bad temper. For a short time, he was filled with anger against Thomas who he thought was at fault for the existence of the other dark sides. In reality, he created these dark sides when an overload of anxiety almost destroyed Thomas's existence. This turned Virgil into a father but no love to the dark sides ever came. To this day, he still doesn't know that he created them and the dark sides don't know either. In the dark woodland he use to occupy, he was in charge of making the world ugly, dark, and gloomy looking. He was convinced by Deceit to kill his light side who had his own world. After believing that Deceit was the only one who would love him and keep him safe, he faced physical and mental abuse by the personality he trusted most. By the time he realized that everything in his whole world was evil, he had to wait ten years for Roman to save him.  
Through the troubles he went through, he was saved by his new boyfriend and friends three times. Out of the three incidents, he tried to save Roman by accepting his existence to possibly end only to find himself saved by him and the others. It took two years for Virgil to forgive Deceit who was nonexistent at the time until he finally appeared only to do wrong again. He had been hesitant at his apologies but recalled the time he had to think was enough to heal his old mental wounds. What injuries he endured cannot be said here as some of them are too detailed.  
Those journeys of pain and fights led him to slowly become more stronger when it came to his mind. He still deals with his own thoughts and the anxiety that comes with it but his friends and perfect prince help him whenever he needs it. If he doesn't say anything about his problems then the world will shake. His true form hold purple and black scales on some of his skin, power being able to burst out of his hands like rays of sunlight, and other unknown details on his body that referenced to his bloodline to the other dark sides. These unknown detail have yet to be revealed but will soon once those dark sides reveal themselves. He is the only personality who has dragon wings. A long black and purple ripped up cape hugs his neck and high step leather black boots keep him stable. The dark sides first forms are black smoke, second is human forms, and third are true forms.  
None of the personalities bring out their true forms unless they have to. The only time they should is when Thomas desperately needs them most.


	4. Logan A.K.A Logic

Logan is real. Although the personality he is given isn't, the concept of him is. His representation is about the brain and what abilities it can possibly have to solve problems. His world is unlike anyone else's. Instead, there is a light blue color to canvas the world. The only ground that exist is from the library and office building. The library is meant for old memories he cannot obtain from the computer he types in. The office building has information of how long Thomas's existence will be, how old he is, and other physical details including important details needed for his everyday tasks. He never found himself in emotional moments until he met Patton who showed him that emotions were normal. That being in love was not illogical.  
Since he knew Patton, he was able to solve the emotional problems with a bit of help. What he gained from him was a sweet tooth, emotions, and a criticism in his own thoughts. His true form is the stereotypical detective look. The ability that coexist with it is his magnifying glass which helps him see through every personalities lies. When he's not in his true form, he uses his prescription glasses instead. None of the light sides knew the names of themselves until Logan had to reveal it for them. He was the only light side that knew the other light sides names but never Thomas's.


	5. Patton A.K.A Morality

Patton is more innocent than the other light sides. He was once a weak individual with no one to show him that the world wasn't always going to treat a sweet personality like him with respect. His world is nothing more than a home. There is nothing else but that. He frequently drinks hot cocoa which is what supplies him of his energy. He also gets his supply of happiness from Thomas being happy. There was one incident before he met the other light sides when Deceit was able to open a portal to his world. He tortured him endlessly until he felt satisfied and exhausted for that one day then made him turn his world sad for a year and execute an animal.  
Since the incident, he has been hiding his true feelings with the shield of happiness from his glasses which get stronger with their sight through Thomas's happiness. His true form has never been shown since he never knew he was more than the person he always has been. He continues to struggle to find himself. Logan finds it difficult to show him that type of openness since he once only focused on logic. However, through a few situations where he had to save his friends and boyfriend, he was able to find the courage he was looking for. The true form he has is that of a hybrid mixed with cats and dogs. His skin is more soft but never furry. He can smell better and see from faraway without the need of glasses. Rainbows cover the top half of his torso and his privacy from front and back. A birthmark of a blue heart is on his right arm.


	6. Deceit A.K.A Janus

Deceit was once known as a great enemy against all the light sides and Thomas himself. He wanted power over everything that belonged to Thomas. He tried to cast darkness throughout the worlds. After Virgil left the dark world, he took over rule as its new prince.  
He can summon snakes by a blood rain or just a raise of the hand. He stopped bringing them back when he witness his so called pets trying to make Sleeps' existence disappear.  
Before Virgil left, he fooled him into thinking that he truly loved him. He coaxed him into committing acts of violence and tried to 'discipline' him in ways that are unimaginable. For a time, he had him under control until he witness Virgil interacting with Roman. He let him go without wanting to as he thought he was going to dispose of Roman and take over his world. When Virgil left, the dark world almost fell to nonexistent. He had to use up almost all of his energy to bring the world back in balance. Once the world had been restored, he had to go into hibernation. Turning into his first form, he hid in the Forbidden Forest with the other dark sides. Waiting a few years for his plan to come into action.  
With those few years past, he kidnapped Virgil. Hoping to convince him once more. The light sides grouped up together and saved him. Roman killed him by his sword. They left his body. Taking themselves back to Romans' world. The other dark sides took Deceits' body. It took almost a year to resurrect him but when he was summoned a second time, the dark sides already had their own plan. Used as a pawn, he was ordered to convince Sleep, a Knight side they kept in a tree for twenty seven years, to join their forces. Not too long did he realize what he was doing his whole entire existence was wrong. He fell in love with Sleep out of pity but soon discovered that the Knight side truly loved him for the being he looked like. Slowly turning him as well into a Knight side just like Virgil.  
Deceits' true form is that of a large yellow snake with red eyes.


	7. Sleep (Real Name Unknown)

Sleep was imprisoned in the Forbidden Forest in one of the crooked trees for twenty seven years. The Forbidden Forest was a section of the dark world where darkness grew greater there. Given only a bedroom with barely any room but to walk in pace and a single dim lightbulb, he was forced to sleep whenever Thomas would sleep too. His process of sleeping was far torturous and inhumane than how he falls asleep now. This explains the excessive amount of coffee he drinks since he wishes to not see the nightmares that still plague him but he understands his own responsibilities to Thomas. Whenever he has trouble sleeping, he will lay next to Thomas or Deceit, his boyfriend.  
During the dark sides plan, he was told to make contact with the light sides after making him swallow some of the darkness to possess his body. While trapped in his own tainted mind, Deceit tried to keep his free thoughts down until he helped understand that he was conducting wrong doings. After being told that he is a Knight being, half light and darkness, he took a stand. Saving everyone's lives, he and Deceit banished the other dark sides into the Forbidden Forest where they will remain for now.  
He was able to help Deceit apologize to Virgil and the others. It didn't take long before they forgave him by also placing him as Watcher Of Darkness. Keeping an eye on the Forbidden Forest in case any dark side tried to leave. Sleep has had to prevent Deceit from ceasing his own existence countless times but still continues to help him despite the repeated actions.  
He is blind by light ever since he was trapped in the darkness which is why he wears sunglass to see. However, when he's in Thomas's world, he can see. When his sunglass are off, he can easily put any human into a love trance which almost cost him his relationship with Deceit who had to be slowly explained of the situation.  
His true form is what he fears most. The darkness and light that is his body would reveal itself, in his time of need, as tentacles on his back and a long black and white robe with its edges dragging out and the collar struck out like a popular time traveling superhero without the time traveling or label of a superhero. In this form, he can see without his shades. But he can also see the true forms of the rest of the sides. Some of the dark sides will not look manageable to see once he does.


	8. Remus A.K.A The Duke

Remus is a sadistic dark side with psychopathic tendencies. He despised his brother, Roman, for abandoning him. He is obsessed with sex, murder, and doing anything that can harm someone or make people feel fear. When Virgil had created him, he found himself enjoying his time wandering off and exploring his new dark world. It didn't take long for himself to find Deceit. Their connection instantly grew. The crazed couple tortured Virgil and Sleep endlessly with pure enjoyment. There were countless times of them having sex. And when they weren't doing any of these things, they would give Thomas nightmares.  
Ironically, he became lazy and ran out of ideas for a time. Having slept for twelve years.  
His favorite weapon is a flail which is a wooden stick with a spiky metal large ball on top. He has a habit of breaking his own bones. He loves to decorate the other sides worlds with blood and organs. This is something he did to Roman and Virgil's world when he tried to take every world under his reign. He had planned on killing everyone but failed when the light and dark sides fought him. Logan was the only one left standing who knew his actions were merely illusions. Defeating him easily by bringing the every side back from the 'dead.' Understanding he failed, he came back some time later with a new ability.  
He possessed his brother, Roman, with this ability. Slowly but surely, he attempted to turn him into a tentacle-like creature covered in blood and having cracked skin. Again, his greed for power got the better of him. Virgil's anxiety became worse in this situation. Having witness this twice, he cracked. The darkness that still lives inside of him had been freed after he witness Remus severely injured Logan. What seemed like an instant act of possible murderous rage had turned into a surprise hug. This was something that confused Remus which made him spiral into a meltdown.  
Once Roman apologized for ignoring him and not accepting his differences, Remus began to understand forgiveness. Realizing the bad deeds he had done, he attempted to sacrifice himself in order to protect the light and dark sides from the fourth and last dark side who appeared as a dark mass that transformed itself into multiple shadow forms. The light and dark sides worked together to show him that you need friends to fix issues. They had defeated the last dark side for now. Remus was allowed to create his own world where he decided to live by himself but allows visitors.  
Guilt is still in his heart but he tries to move on. Yet, every once in a while, he feels the need to kill someone or commit other awful acts. Old habits die hard for this poor dark side who will always find himself returning to the dark world even when he knows what it has done and what is waiting for him.  
Remus's true form is the human body having gone inside out with black large spikes sticking out of his torso and a green fire-like aura surrounding himself. This form can walk like a spider with the head able to move in any direction and a long tongue that can wrap itself around anything or anyone.


End file.
